


The Way He Looked

by stonednewt



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, newtmas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 02:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14415762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonednewt/pseuds/stonednewt
Summary: The way Newt looked drove Thomas insane.





	The Way He Looked

**Author's Note:**

> I read through this once before posting, so please forgive any mistakes. All I wanted was to write some smut so don't expect much character development in this lmao

The way Newt looked drove Thomas insane. The way his golden hair stuck to his sweat-slicked forehead. The way his Adam’s apple bobbed with every pant—with every moan. The way the tip of his nose and ears flushed, that rosy blush spreading down his throat to his heaving chest. The way his long, skinny fingers clenched the fabric of his pillow. The way his gloriously pink mouth let out the breathiest of sounds.

All of it—every single thing about Newt was enough to make Thomas go mad. The thing that got to Thomas most, however, was the way Newt’s pupils blew out in lust, as if nothing else in the world mattered other than the pleasure Thomas gave him.

And give it, Thomas did.

They had started out slow, Thomas teasing him with lingering touches, playing with him until every little brush of skin had Newt trembling and begging for more. Feeling more adventurous than usual, Thomas opened his lover up with his tongue. Newt’s legs were thrown over his shoulders with his hands grasping Thomas’s short hair. Groaning, Thomas alternated between sucking and prodding at his partner’s entrance, reveling in Newt’s hips twitching as he got his hole deliciously wet.

Thomas kissed Newt’s sack, working his way up his partner’s hard cock. He took the tip in his mouth and sucked. Newt gasped, his hips jerking up and his hands pulling Thomas’s hair. “Fuck, Tommy,” he breathed, bringing Thomas’ attention up to his face. Newt’s legs crossed behind Thomas’ neck. His trembling thighs acted like a vice around Thomas’ head. Thomas bobbed his head a few times before letting Newt’s length fall from his mouth.

He stroked Newt’s sweaty sides as he kissed up his body. Newt untangled his legs, allowing more room for Thomas to make his way up his body. Thomas nosed Newt’s chin to the side, revealing Newt’s flushed throat. Thomas licked and nipped at the skin, feeling Newt’s pulse flutter beneath his lips. Newt yanked Thomas’ hair and crashed their lips together in a wet kiss. They moaned in unison as Thomas rocked their hips together. “Tommy, please,” Newt whispered into Thomas’ mouth. “Please.”

“I’ve got you.” Much to Newt’s displeasure, Thomas rolled away to grab necessary items from the nightstand next to the bed. He turned back to Newt and froze at the site. Newt’s porcelain skin contrasted perfectly with their navy bed sheets. His legs were spread slightly. His chest heaved with every breath. His head lolled to the side, displaying the love bites Thomas left. His mouth parted and his eyes glossed over with lust.

Newt calling his name snapped Thomas out of his trance. He lay next to Newt, rolling his lover onto his side and threw Newt’s leg over his own hip. The position allowed Thomas to devour Newt’s mouth while he slowly opened his lover up with his fingers.

Each new finger elicited a sound from Newt. Once Thomas pressed three fingers deep into Newt, stretching his muscles, Newt nuzzled into Thomas’ neck, no longer able to keep his moans in. Thomas hissed as Newt dug his fingernails into his back with a shout. He flexed his fingers, massaging that spot that made Newt tremble.

Newt’s hips twitched and he rolled onto his back, attempting to stop Thomas’ onslaught to his prostate. “Where are you going, baby?” Thomas laughed. Keeping up the action of his fingers, he sat up. With his other hand, he pressed gently on Newt’s pelvis, he continued to thrust his fingers deep.

Whining, Newt fisted the sheets, his knuckles white. “Tommy, you’re going to make me come,” he moaned, wriggling his hips to get out of Thomas’ grasp, but Thomas refused to let up.

Thomas simply hushed him. “I’ve got you, baby.” No longer thrusting his fingers, he instead focused on rubbing Newt’s prostate.

The pressure on his pelvis coupled with pressure of Thomas’ fingers had him crying with pleasure. He felt a warmth growing deep in his belly, threatening him with an oncoming release. “Fuck, Thomas!” Newt cried out, his vision blurring slightly. “I’m going to come...” he whined.

He gave up trying to fight it, and that’s what Thomas was waiting for. Newt’s eyes scrunched shut and his head was thrown back in ecstasy. Thomas felt Newt’s hips jerking involuntarily, knowing his partner was at his limit. Newt’s fingernails threatened to tear into the sheets with how he was clawing at them. Newt sighed, allowing the warmth to overcome him, but was suddenly interrupted when Thomas removed his fingers and grabbed the base of his cock, preventing him from finding release. “Fuck!” he shouted as his body twitched and jerked, but Thomas held his firm grip. Once Newt calmed down, Thomas let go.

Newt was practically vibrating with how badly he was shaking. That was state Thomas was going for. He loved getting his lover to the point of orgasm, but bringing him back down before he could release. The tactic would make Newt so sensitive, that almost any touch to his hot skin would bring him over the edge.

Once Newt’s breaths started to even out, Thomas brought their lips together. “Are you ready for me?”

Newt nodded feverishly. “Please Tommy,” he begged. “Please fuck me.”

Thomas pulled away from Newt, giving him a second to lube up his weeping length. He groaned at the wanted touch. He often forgot about giving himself pleasure when it came to pleasuring Newt. He positioned himself between Newt’s legs and lined himself up with Newt’s entrance. Newt wrapped his legs around Thomas and pulled him close, not wanting to wait any longer.

Pressing their foreheads together, Thomas slowly breached his lover. The feeling of Thomas’ thick cock pressing inside him had Newt keening. He had one hand tangled in Thomas’ hair and the other clawing at his shoulder. It didn’t take long for his body to get used to the intrusion with all the preparation Thomas did. Thomas groaned into Newt’s neck when Newt clenched around him.

“Move, Thomas,” Newt demanded. “Fuck me.”

How could Thomas refuse that? He grabbed Newt’s hips and hoisted them up a little higher for a better angle. Newt cried out at the new angle, feeling Thomas press against his prostate. Thomas reveled in the expressions Newt made. He could do it all day if he got to see Newt look like that. His hands clawed at the pillow above his head and his teeth sunk into his lower lip as he tried to keep his voice down.

It wasn’t going to last long. With how much Thomas had teased Newt, he knew Newt was already close to his limit. With the way his hips bucked and how flushed his chest was, Thomas knew it couldn’t be too long before he came.

But he wasn’t done with Newt yet.

With a particularly hard thrust, Newt’s back arched. “Fuck Tommy, I’m so close,” he moaned. He reached his hand down to stroke his own cock.

Thomas pushed Newt’s hand away and took over the job of stroking Newt’s length. Newt’s breath hitched. Every thrust elicited a gasp and a groan from both of them. Thomas felt Newt’s body start to tighten around him, warning him of Newt’s imminent orgasm. _Just a little more_ , Thomas thought, thrusting harder into Newt. Thomas watched in awe as Newt struggled to catch his breath. As soon as Newt’s mouth opened and his eyes rolled into the back on his head, Thomas stopped in his tracks and, once again, squeezed the base of Newt’s length, preventing him from releasing.

What started as a low growl turned into an angry shout. His head slammed back into his pillow and his eyes scrunched so tight frustrated tears leaked down his cheeks. Thomas let out a low chuckle at Newt’s reaction to being denied his release. He rubbed his hands up and down Newt’s sides as an attempt to help calm him down. A few moments later, Newt’s eyes shot open and glared at Thomas with an expression that could only be described as furiously wanton. The look caused a warmth in Thomas’ belly. Newt was at his breaking point, and Thomas was ready to get him there.

The annoyance in Newt’s eyes slowly faded when Thomas thrust shallowly into him. Slowly building up there speed again, Thomas worked to bring Newt to the edge once again. Newt wrapped his arms around Thomas’ neck and pulled him in for a kiss. His voice was gone so he could only gasp into Thomas’ mouth each time Thomas pressed deep into him. “Please, Tommy, no more teasing,” he begged. “I need to come. Let me come.”

Thomas bit Newt’s earlobe before groaning, “Come for me, baby.” He thrust as hard as he could into his lover, aiming for the right spot.

Newt clung to Thomas with his dear life, his legs wrapped tight around Thomas’ waist and his arms wrapped around his shoulders. The warmth he felt growing in his stomach finally broke and spread. Every muscle in his body tightened, almost to the point of being painful, before relaxing.

Watching his lover come so hard was almost enough to push Thomas over the edge as well. He moaned loudly, feeling Newt’s muscles flutter around his cock. It took just a few more thrusts before Thomas found his release, coming deep inside Newt. Newt gasped into Thomas’ neck at the sudden warmth.

Thomas kissed all over Newt’s face until Newt had enough and pushed him off. Settling to lie next to Newt, Thomas ran his fingers through sweaty blond locks. Newt lay there with his eyes closed, simply enjoying Thomas playing with his hair. Suddenly, he let out a surprising giggle. “Jesus fucking Christ, Tommy!” he exclaimed.

Newt’s post-coitus giddiness rubbed off on Thomas as he laughed too. “You said you wanted to be wrecked, so I wrecked you.”

Newt reached for his hand and said, “Yeah, you sure fucking did.” Thomas simply stared at his lover, at a loss for words. How someone could be so sweaty and sticky, yet still be so sexy, he had no idea, but he wouldn’t change the way Newt looked for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp here it is, babes. I wanted a fic where Newt got Absolutely Wrecked™ so I wrote it. This is the first fic I've written for TMR (first fic I've written in a very long time in general...) so please be kind and leave kudos and comments! 
> 
> -Em ❤


End file.
